


Her Choice

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Series: DW Femslash Week [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, fem!ten, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: For femslash week - day 5: Secret relationship / forbidden love 
Jamie has to come out to her mother now that she is planning on proposing to Rose. Despite her sister and granddad taking it well, telling her mother fills her with anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon for Fem!Ten’s appearance is Dodie Clark AKA doddleoddle <3

Their love had been kept a secret for far too long. Having grown up in a very… traditional household, Jamie Noble was terrified to come out. Well, to her mother at least. Her grandad Wilf and sister Donna knew and were great about it. They had both met Rose on several occasions and welcomed her into the family with open arms and hearts. Sylvia Noble, Jamie’s mother, however was a different story. Jamie had wondered whether or not it would be best just to keep it a secret forever. This was no longer an option, not now she was planning to propose. 

She’d want her mother at the wedding, but at the end of the day, if she refused to accept Jamie for who she was, that was her loss. Jamie and Rose had lots of friends and loving family members who did accept and love them, and that was all that mattered. Still, Jamie would have to tell her mother. This moment would impact the rest of her life. She would either continue pretty much as always, yet with a weight off her shoulders, or… or, well… she'd rather not think about it; truth be told. 

Jamie had thought about keeping the secret for longer, she’d questioned whether or not proposing to Rose was the right thing to do. Then she realised that this is, and always will be her life, so why live it by someone else's standards? She would live her life how she saw fit, and the only future she could envision - the only future she’d ever want - was one with Rose Tyler by her side. 

How could Jamie  _ not _ want people to know about the single best thing in her life? When she was with Rose life had meaning. When she was with Rose her heart soared, her laughter dragged out for longer, her eyes lingered more than they probably should. She was in love. She was in love with Rose’s sound, the way she carried herself, her compassion, her everything. If you were to ask Jamie to write a list of the things she liked most about Rose Tyler she could sit there for decades and still not be halfway through. 

It was time. Sylvia had to know. If she was unwilling to accept the woman that gave her daughter so much joy, a hand to hold, well then that was her choice. Just as it would be Jamie’s choice to stay with Rose and let the years pass by without her mother in their life. It would hurt, however it would be bearable, just as anything else would be with Rose by Jamie’s side. 

Jamie took a deep breath. 

“Mum… there’s something I need to tell you… I’m in love.” 


End file.
